


Tord-eon Bonaparte - the Tiny Norwegian Terror

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Shitposts and Memeland [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Can i die yet, Crack Post, Gen, I made this on a whim, I should write a kinky shit post next time--, Idfk yet, Matbe, Theres a shit ton of swearing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fuck my life, idfk, im an idiot, shitpost, this is shit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: This is a complete shitpostI don't even know why I did thisWarning you now--There will be no plot. I'm just putting random shit down. There. You have been warned.There's also a lot of swearing.





	Tord-eon Bonaparte - the Tiny Norwegian Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I do this?
> 
> There's a LOT OF profanity ahead--
> 
> I'm a vulgar piece of shit.

Everyone knew Tord was tiny.

 

Just about as tiny as Napoleon.

 

Seriously, he was 5'0 tall and he was only 26 years old.

 

No wonder no one knew he was Red Leader.

 

So that's why we're here, watching Pastel himself poke fun at Tord. Even though Pastel is short.

 

"Tord-eon Bonaparte! Tord-eon Bonaparte!"

 

Pastel teased while poking the tiny commie's face.

 

Now Tord was pissed. Like really pissed. He was fuckin LIVID--

 

"PASTEL SHUT THE FUCK UP UR ONLY FIVE INCHES TALLER THAN ME--" 

 

Tord bitch slapped Pastel in his gay ass fucking face.

 

"Pff yea ik. But I was born with a mcfucking vagina BITCH--"

 

And then the Pastel Hellspawn bitch slapped the Tordle.

 

Now Tordle was ready to kill that gay ass fucking transboy bitch thing-

 

"I WILL MCFUCKING KNIFE YOU TEA!!" 

 

"MY NAME IS PASTEL YOU LITTLE NORWEGIAN SHIT--"

 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCC-"

 

"NUCK MY SUTS NAPOLEON!"

 

"WTF IS UR PROBLEM"

 

"I'M GAY AND I WANT YOU TO BE CUTE AND SHORT NOT A NORWEGIAN NAPOLEON DICKHEAD--"

 

"Wtf"

 

"My thoughts exactly Norski"

 

And then Monster Tom burst through the door and crushed them both to death while a tight like a fucking dog.

 

Because Pastel was too stupid to realize that he shouldn't be writing sugar stupid fucking shit.

 

Rip Pastel_Hellspawn: Age 18.

Cause of death: Monster Tom crushed him

 

Rip Tord-eon Bonaparte: Age 26.

Cause of death: The same overgrown dog Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Are y'all proud of me?
> 
> Oh and can you guess my favorite word from this?


End file.
